


Fun With Blind Dates

by TricksterAngel



Series: How Not to Kill Your Roommate [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blind Date, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Matchmaker Gabriel, could just be friendship, possibly, up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterAngel/pseuds/TricksterAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Gabe being ever so helpful, Dean has a surprising date. Much to Sam's shock.<br/>aka Why Gabriel Has Copyrights to Destiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun With Blind Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd so all mistakes belong to me. And, unfortunately, those are the only things I own.

"I cannot, no I  _refuse_ , to believe that you got my ladies' man brother to go on a blind date- with a guy!" Sam stared across the dimly lit bar to where Dean was trying to make his escape without seeming completely rude. Gabe's cousin sat awkwardly holding a beer. "How the actual hell did you pull this off?"

"Sammy, people should just bow to me already. This was way too easy." The brunette grinned. "I may or may not have told your dear brother that my extremely hot and available cousin Cassie would be in town but didn't have a date for Valentine's. With a description of those intense blue eyes and luscious hair, Dean was hooked." Here Gabe paused to place a hand to his heart. "How was I to know that he assumed Cas was a girl?" He tried to look innocent, but after sharing a dorm for a year and now an apartment, Sam could easily see the beginnings of a smirk tugging the edges of Gabe's lips. "You gotta admit, Sam-a-lam, this is funny."

Sam's eyes trailed back to his brother and his unexpected date, before sighing. Dean was smiling, the corners of his eyes crinkling in a way they hadn't in far too long. Though Cas didn't appear to be cheerful, Gabe had assured him before that home schooling had ruined the raven haired man's emotions. Apparently, in Gabe's words not Sam's, Castiel made Spock look like a co-ed during Spring Break in Panama City. Taking another drink of his beer, Sam asked, "And what exactly did you accomplish by this? Dean was actually starting to like, or at least tolerate, you."

"Pshh, your brother needs to lighten up. Besides, they're gonna be best buds, you just watch." He smugly crossed his arms. "Opposites attract and all that."

Sam let out a breath that Gabe was going to call a laugh. "Really, that's your reason for pranking Dean? Because you think they'll be "best buds"?" Sam said skeptically, finger quotes included. "I don't think your cousin even likes Dean."

Gabe signaled a passing waitress for another neon blue drink, Sam had given up on remembering the weird names, before speaking. "Truthfully, insert joke about me being honest, this is the first time I've ever seen Cas act like a real human. I mean the guy doesn't even laugh at my pranks. Mine!" At Sam's snort and eyeroll, Gabe defended himself, "Hey, even that bar lady, who I still say could kick your gigantor butt, thought I was funny! Cas is a statue- anyone in my family would swear it." A thoughtful look stole across Gabe's face. "I wonder who would win a staring contest: Cas or the Eye of Sauron?"

Sam just stares, still trying to glean some semblance of meaning from that rambling. Had Gabe even breathed?

Gabe thanked the waitress and loudly slurped his drink. He was about to explain why Cas would win when a gravely chuckle split the momentary lull in the bar. The light reflected off Gabe's suddenly wide eyes, his mouth slack. Sam quickly scanned the room, wary of whatever caused this reaction in his normally talkative roommate. His gaze halted on Dean's wide grin. A second glance confirmed that the laugh had come from his brother's date.

"Oh my gods, Cas just laughed." Gabe looked as though a feather could knock him over… which Sam proved by shoving the smaller man off his bar stool. What can he say; Gabe's rubbed off on him.

Muttering a few inventive expletives and threats, to which Sam merely snickered, Gabe heaved himself off the tiled floor and back on his seat.

"Sure you don't need a step stool, Gabe?" Sam teased.

"Really, short jokes are the best you've got? I went through that daily back home. Man, some of Luc's insults…"

"Are you seriously reminiscing over insults?" Sam would never understand his quirky friend. "Most people would be, I don't know,  _insulted_."

"Yeah, but Luc had style." Sam wondered how it was possible for Gabe's eyes to sparkle like that in the bar's low lighting. It was borderline hero-worship. Though, looking at Dean, Sam conceded that he really wasn't much better. Not that he'd ever admit that to his brother.

Gabe's eyes faded back to their normal amber. "C'mon, Sammy, I'm tired of talking about brothers and Destiel," he whined.

"Destiel? Who's that?" Sam scrunched his nose in confusion. Weren't they just discussing insults and Dean?

Gabe sighed and rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Geez, Samwise, keep up with the class. I thought you were the smart brother?" he mocked. "Obviously, Destiel is Dean and Castiel's couple name. You know, like Brangelina. Only Destiel is much cooler." He preened. "I'm totally getting the rights to it."

Deciding to go with the most pertinent question, Sam asked, "How long have you been waiting to use that name? They only met," he squinted at his watch, "about an hour ago. Huh, it's already been an hour."

"Time flies when you're with the awesomeness that is me." Gabe struck what he thought was an impressive pose. Sam just snorted and continued drinking his beer. "And I had that name created the minute your naïve brother said yes to dating my cousin." He adopted a serious look. "These things are important you know."

Sam's ensuing laughter attracted the duo several looks from the few sober patrons.

"So, since you don't want to talk about Destiel," Gabe smirked at Sam's word choice, "what do you want to talk about, Oh God of Naming Things?"

"Ooh, I like that one! You can call me a god whenever you want, Sammykins," Gabe replied with a flirty wink, followed by an eyebrow waggle in case Sam somehow managed to miss Gabe's innuendo. "Now, let's talk about… when the moose genes got into your family!"

"Four generations ago on my father's side," Sam deadpanned.

Dean and Cas never noticed Gabe falling off his bar stool for the second time that evening, nearly in tears with laughter.

 


End file.
